Gifts
by Seosh
Summary: They had a tradition of exchanging gifts on New Years, and this year was no different.


**Gifts**

Disclaimer: It's one of my new year's resolutions…

Summary: They had a tradition of exchanging gifts on New Years, and this year was no different.

A/N: A one-shot for New Years. Enjoy!

.::.

"Guess," Tony smirked at they parted the elevator. They'd exchanged presents and Tony was definitely eager to see the expression on McGee's face when he opened his.

"Well, looks like a DVD," he shook it and held it up to his ear, "sounds like a DVD… let me guess… is it a DVD?"

"Very funny McGee," Tony dropped his bag onto the ground and relaxed against his chair while he watched McGee open the present with precise accuracy, "Geez, McNeat just tear it open already!"

McGee did just that and tore the red wrapping paper into shreds that fell into a mess on the floor, "Forest Hump?"

"You said you never saw it before," Tony laughed at him but was shocked when he turned around and was faced with Gibbs at his desk, staring him down, "Oh I got something for you too boss," he stood and followed Gibbs. Gibbs turned around mid stride and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I guarantee you'll love it," he held up the present in his hand which looked suspiciously like a bottle of bourbon. Gibbs accepted it appreciatively and placed it on his desk where he pulled out a bunch of black roses.

"Why thank you boss, but…"

"Not for you DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled and headed towards Abby's lab.

"Of course, why would I ever think that?" Tony nodded his head and headed back to his desk.

"Aww, what's wrong Tony?" McGee mocked him.

"Shut up McGee, he didn't get you anything either," Tony eyed him.

"But he did get something for me," Ziva walked in with a little wrapped up gift in her hand. Tony rose from this desk and crossed the little distance from his to Ziva's. He inspected it closely and after much temptation he reached out to open it with his but just as he was about to touch it Ziva slapped his hand away.

"Oww, do you know what it is?" he continued to stare at it, "Man… Gibbs' has good wrapping." Ziva gave him a weird look then grabbed the little box and removed the wrapper it.

"He carved you a boat, and I get nothing," Tony stood upright and headed towards his desk.

"Oh by the way, thank you for your present McGee," Ziva smiled towards the Probie.

"What did he get you?" Tony mumbled while he played Tetris on his phone.

"A copy of his new novel."

"Wow, that's pretty low even for you McGee, advertising yourself now?" Both Tony and Ziva snickered.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!" Abby ran into the bullpen, even though she struggled to keep balance of the four presents in her arms.

"Tony, this is for you, I think you'll love it," Tony shut his phone and took the present from Abby.

"Open it!" He did as he was told.

"Oh! A pink neck thingy! You sure this isn't for Ziva?" Tony asked suspiciously and received a death glare from Ziva.

"No! and FYI Tony, it's called a choker, Haven't you heard? Pink is the new black! Put it on!" Tony shook his head _no_ furiously.

"Please Tony, please, please, please!" she begged and gave him her best puppy dog eyes; he folded and placed it on. He could hear Ziva laugh at him.

"Damnit!" McGee pulled out his wallet and handed twenty dollars to Abby. In exchange Abby gave McGee his present and he shook it like he did with Tony's present.

"Oh come on McGee! Just open it!" Abby rushed him on. The look on McGee's face was priceless as he revealed the item.

"Forest Hump? Again?" He sighed and chucked it on top of Tony's copy. Abby and Tony exchanged an air high five. And last but not least she hopped towards Ziva's desk her hand stretched outright with Ziva's gift. Ziva accepted it gladly and began to unwrap it.

"Oh, Thank you Abby, I love it," Ziva looked at the picture of the team framed in a black border in adoration.

"You're welcome Ziva, I'm glad you liked it," she placed the last gift in her hand on Gibbs' desk and disappeared from the bullpen.

"Do you want this choker?" Tony walked towards her desk, the neck piece still securely fastened around his neck.

"Take that thing off Tony, it's hideous."

"For you sweet cheeks, of course," he placed it on her desk and joined her by her side.

"What did you guys get for each other?" McGee asked abruptly his attention flickered from his computer to them.

"We didn't," Tony answered.

"We have a rule against that," Ziva added.

"Oh ok," McGee said a little disappointed, "I'll be back I'm gonna treat myself to a Nutter Butter." He exited the bullpen leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"I broke our rule," Tony leaned in and whispered into her ear. He placed the little velvet box he'd pulled out from his jacket on her desk. She squinted her eyes at him.

"I've noticed how you keep touching your ears," he gave a little comment as she opened it.

"Thank you Tony, but I didn't get you anything," she looked up at him.

"It's okay," her eyes darted around and before he noticed what was going on she gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Welcome back McGee," she rose from her seat and gave her present to McGee, but Tony was still frozen in place.

"What's wrong with Tony?" McGee asked with a lifted eyebrow, completely oblivious to the situation. She gave an innocent shrug and disappeared to Abby's lab.

.::.

A/N: Have a Happy New Year everybody! (Even though I'm a day early, but I thought everyone would be really busy tomorrow.)

-Much love, Ash.


End file.
